Submitting to My Heart
by xMWShade
Summary: It had been four years since they last met up. That once chance meeting could change a lot. AU EWE - PWP


**Submitting to My Heart**

_**Author's Note**: I wrote this a few years ago. I believe I posted it here at one point or another, but I'm not really sure. I've done a bit of editing to it, so I hope you like it. I'm going to try and actually write a sequel to it, that's a WIP. But, MAYBE, if I get some reviews it'll encourage me to actually work hard on it? :D_

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns all rights to the Harry Potter franchise. I just like to play with them. If I did own rights, it would have been a "**Dramione**" ending.

Long gone were the days when the soul purpose of walking down Diagon Alley was buying that year's school supplies, potion ingredients, new books, quills and parchment, and new robes if they'd grown too much over the summer. Whenever they actually made the trip themselves, at least ever since the second year, it'd always been the three of them. The trio that was inseparable through nearly the whole of the 7 years they shared at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The defeat of the Dark Lord had brought renewed joy to the trio. After school was officially over, however, something happened. Remembrances of years gone by flashing in her head, the pangs of hurt in her chest growing worse.

Harry and Ginny were off somewhere, together as usual; the more inseparable now then even immediately after the wedding – all due to the coming arrival of the baby. She couldn't blame them for wanting to be together all the time, but it was still depressing. Ron – god he was another story. That effing prat, she thought as soon as his name popped into her head. Since the day two years ago that he'd broken her heart she hadn't said a word to him, not even when he literally got on his knees and begged for her forgiveness. Even now, she couldn't get the images of his arms wrapped around that… that… "Whore," she stated out-loud, not even realizing it until a few passerby's looked at her with clear disgust written on their faces.

She sulked away to where the archway stood that lead back to The Leaky Cauldron and entered, feeling more alone then when she had apparated into Diagon Alley. Not even the site of Flourish and Blotts could bring her out of this now "so-called" funk.

Her mouth closed when she had opened it to tell the barman, Tom, that she only wanted a butterbeer – at the sound of her name in a well familiar accent.

"Hermione Granger?" She turned on the spot to the general direction of the sound of her name, after purchasing her drink. A small grin appearing on her face when at a table nearby was the owner of the voice, Seamus Finnigan. "Blimey, it's been a while aye!" his accent still as powerful as she remembered it all those times back in the Gryffindor Common Room. She smiled a little larger as he motioned to the other empty chair at the table.

"It has," she replied to his statement sitting down and staring at him. These last 4 years had done him good. He was no longer that 11 year old she'd met on the first night at Hogwarts, nor was he the 17 year that left. No, here he was 21 years old, and just as gorgeous as ever… Her thoughts shocked her, but it was the truth.

"So… er… I heard about you and Ron a couple o' years ago…" he trailed as she cringed at the sound of the name of her ex. "That bad huh?"

She nodded, "Let's just say he's the biggest prat that I've ever had the misfortune to make acquaintance," she finished with a roll of her eyes and took a long swig of her butterbeer. Seamus smirked also taking in a long gulp of what she recognized as Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.

"I know the feeling," he mumbled leaning on the table, his chin resting on his hands – which were flat on the table.

"Don't tell me that your love life sucks as well," she said clearly shocked. "because, last I heard you were doting on some muggle girl from the neighborhood you grew up in," she took another sip of her drink, letting it warm her from the inside out. She watched him intently as he let out a throaty laugh and lifted his head up.

"You talking about the one that squashed my heart when she found out what I was?" he let out an agonized laugh while downing the rest of his firewhiskey then running his hand through his hair, ignoring Hermione's eyes that held a look of sorrow. "We were planning out the life we wanted to have together and everything. And I swear, I don't know how many times I had told Dean NOT to apparate into the effing house – at least until I had told her, and he scared her so bad she flipped on me. If you actually think about it; it's kind of the same as me mam and me dad, just the opposite."

"So she dumped you because you're a wizard?" Hermione shook her head as she watched him get up and walk back over to the bar. _Where have you been these last 4 years Seamus Finnigan?_ she thought subconsciously licking her lips staring at his back side.

Seamus came back within a minute holding not one, but two mugs of mead and putting on down in front of Hermione. She smiled broadly at him but still opened her mouth to tell him that he really didn't have to.

"Don't you even say it," he warned laughing, watching her expression fall to shock.

"What? Are you all of a sudden good at Legilmency or something?" she joked, but he just shook his head.

"I just know you were about to tell me that I didn't have to, then when I would insist that it was no problem – you would then try and make me take payment for the drink…" he smirked as her jaw dropped, how in the name of Merlin did he know that?

"I underestimated you Seamus Finnigan, I really underestimated you." The look on his face was one that all of a sudden made her want to jump his bones right then and there in the bar. Not caring who was watching or how many cat calls where made. All of a sudden, fully fledged – and wanting her to take a chance – the crush she had thought was long gone was back.

An intoxicating scent filled her nostrils as he moved in a little closer to her. Mischief seemed to be playing in his eyes. Why did he have to smell so damn good? Somewhere, somehow subconsciously she found herself moving closer to him as well.

"So tell me Hermione," his voice was low and scratchy, "besides Ron there hasn't been anyone else has there?" This shocked her, this sudden forwardness – him wanting to know the latest in her love life. She could barely to maintain a squeaked "no" as he still inched ever-so-closer to her.

She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol building up inside him, or if it was him acting on his own will that he suddenly leaned in and his lips were pressed against hers.

Blissful shock – that didn't even begin to describe the moment their lips had touched. Magic – well of course it was magic – as they were a witch and a wizard. Words began to fail her brain as she softly, slowly started responding to him. His hand wound its way up to her neck, urging her closer to him allowing him to deepen the kiss. A growl was admitted from his throat as her hands rested on his chest, running over the material feeling his muscles contract and relax under her touch.

His hand left her neck and joined the general vicinity of his other – her hips. She couldn't help but let out a moan as her pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. She obliged his tongue as it begged for entrance into her mouth, he tasted so good.

The impromptu make-out session continued for several more minutes. Somewhere along the line his hands had left her hips and he started to run them alone the inner and outer parts of her thighs until eventually he left them resting on her ass. Encouraging her pelvis forward until it was pressed right up against his own. She caused a groan out of him when she started to grind herself against him – obviously forgetting they were in a public place. His mouth moved its way down to her neck and her name escaped with a growl.

Whenever she and Ron had gotten to this point, they were usually shacked up in their apartment – away from the excitement. _Not a good time to be thinking about HIM_, she thought miserably as she made to have Seamus' mouth dislodged from her neck.

With the sudden dismissal of his mouth he looked at her with a sad kind of look. He couldn't really recall the date he had started this liking of Miss Hermione Granger – but he knew it had to have been around the same time her and Ron had gotten together. "The perfect couple," he mumbled under his breath causing her to look at him questioningly. He shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. Sure, their lips were already swollen, but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to savor her flavor.

But she pulled away.

"'Mione what's the matter?"

"I… er… I…how… why… why are you doing this Seamus?" she asked, her hands lying limply on his shoulders. He had to admit that he was a little bit hurt that she was questioning his every intention – but with all things considering, he could see why she was. It wasn't everyday that after 4 years of not seeing someone that that person comes back into your life and starts making out with you.

"Why am I what Hermione? Why am I snogging you? Why what?" She could only shake her head before laying it on his shoulder and snuggling up to him. "If not that, then what?" His voice was calm as he spoke, and soft. She breathed deep, his smell was intoxicating. She shifted her body again, causing him to groan, as she tried to get closer to him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Quiet.

"Doing what love?" He was thoroughly confused on the meaning behind her words. _All I'm doing is touching her and kissing her?_ But she had said it was either of those things…

"Making me feel this way Seamus… That I want to ravish you… That I… I… I want to shag you right here and now and not give a second thought as to who notices." Her face flushed crimson realizing she just spoke her inner most thoughts out loud. "Oh goodness," she yelped mortified getting up off his lap and started to leave covering her face with her hands.

"Hermione!" he jumped up after her grabbing her free hand pulling her back to him, his hands holding onto her waist. "Hey, look at me!" But she didn't, her eyes were more so focused down at his chest. He raised his hand to her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. He leaned over and gave her a small peck on the lips before whispering in her ear, "how about we get out of here?"

She barely allowed herself to nod against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him fully before taking his hand as he led her through the back towards the arch to Diagon Alley. "Seamus, I'm not sure we should go to Diagon Alley… You kind of have a nice bulge in your trousers," she giggled eying his arousal. He could only smirk watching her eye him.

"Who said anything about Diagon Alley? We're going out here so we can disapparate," he smiled pulling her closer to him as he did just that.

Hermione opened her eyes to look around her surroundings; she could only guess it was Seamus' apartment. It was clearly well lived in, and by the looks of things – more then one person lived there. He gripped her hand a little tighter pulling her into the sitting room.

"I don't believe Dean or Ayden are going to be back tonight so we won't have to worry about them," he said absentmindedly flicking his wand around the room and it cleaned itself. "This is all their junk," he included throwing himself down onto the sofa as she was walking around the room admiring the moving photographs.

She stopped and looked at him, a small smile on her face as he held out his hand to her. She walked over to him taking it as he pulled her down onto his lap. His hands attached themselves to her hips as she leaned down and kissed him fully on the mouth.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped when her tongue brushed along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to let their tongues play. He left one hand massaging her hip through the material of her shirt while the other made its way up the front until finding the silky matter that covered her breast.

Hermione pushed her chest into his hand; his touches were soft and somehow seemed skillful mixed with strategy. She moaned his name as his mouth trailed from her mouth down to her neck, his tongue leaving a trail of wet heat. He nipped and sucked at her skin as his hands continued to grope her body. Only pulling away when she pushed at his shoulders.

Seamus watched with wide eyes as she reached, arms crisscrossed in front of her, for the hem of her top. She wore a look aiming to tease him as she inched it up her body slowly. His eyes following his own hands as he moved them up her exposed skin. His hands grew shaky as he reached for the clasp of her bra, releasing her assets from their confinements.

Seamus pulled her closer to him once again, one hand on her lower back, the other man handling one of her breasts while his mouth savaged the other. Hermione had to throw her head back in ecstasy as he racked his teeth into the hardened pink bud.

"Mmm… Oh Merlin… Yes Seamus, oh yes," she moaned with her hands grabbing chunks of his hair, pulling his head up and crashed her mouth to his.

Without even the slightest second thought as to where they were leading with this behavior his hands pushed at her hips making her stand up. He grabbed her hand as he made his way over to his bedroom. Their clothes getting discarded along the way, so as to when he laid her down on his bed they were both completely naked.

Hermione made herself comfortable back on the pillows as his hands moved down her body, his lips attaching to her neck. Seamus' hand reached down between their already sweating bodies to run his fingers along her most private parts. She shuddered as his thumb and forefinger tugged at her clit.

His middle and ring finger moving farther down as he inserted them into the folds, sinking into her depths, the wet, slick walls contracting around his fingers as she moaned loving the feeling. He started a slow pace of moving his fingers in and out of her, this thumb rubbing her in time with each pump of his other fingers.

"You're so… fucking… tight," he managed to get out between kisses to her shoulder. He leaned up kissing her lips before moving down her body, it wasn't until his finger stopped moving and he removed them did she get what he was doing. Within seconds of his fingers departure his mouth had taken over the action. His tongue darting in and out, flicking at her clit, sucking the night's first orgasm out of her.

"You taste so fucking good," he mumbled moving back up her body to kiss her. As they kissed his hands moved between them once more, only this time it was to spread her legs a bit wider.

"I want you so bad," she managed to get out. "I need you Seamus."

"Are you ready for this?" he questioned with staggered breathe looking her in the eye. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"God, fuck me Seamus! Fuck my pussy with that gorgeous cock of yours," she moaned pulling him into another searing kiss. With one quick thrust, his dick had sunk deep into her earning an agonized cry and pain arose at the intrusion.

"Shit! Baby you ok?" he panicked going to pull out.

"I'm fine love! Just take it easy," she mumbled through gritted teeth pulling at his hips allowing him to sink back in.

He moved slowly – in and out – making sure he hit the right spot, filling her with white hot pleasure.

He smiled down at her. With his every thrust her face screwed up with pleasure. His name escaping her mouth every so often, him taking that as a good sign and started to move harder and faster into her. His bed started to creak and slam into the wall but he ignored it.

"Oh… fuuuuck… god harder baby… yeah that's it!"

"Mmm… Her—my—oh—nee! FUCK! I'm going to come," he managed to moan before her walls tightened rigid around him bringing him following her over the edge. He continued thrusting through the overwhelming orgasm before collapsing into a heap next to her on the bed.

"That was… that was… amazing," she said reaching over and brushing his sweat drenched hair out of his face.

"You felt so good. You're so tight, would think you were still a virgin," he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I – I was till tonight," she answered in a small voice, looking down at their bodies still intertwined she wouldn't mind keeping him inside her, it felt right.

"You mean… you and Ron never… you guys never…" he stammered. With the way she was acting he really had thought that she'd gone all the way before. He pulled away and laid beside her, pulling Hermione close to his side.

"No Seamus! I never had sex with Ronald! You were my first," yawn, "and if you want to really want to know the truth," another yawn, "I'm glad it was with you!"

"Really?" he smiled diverting his eyes to look up at the damage the bed did to the wall before looking back at her. She nodded before snuggling up to him and closing her eyes.

"G'night baby," he whispered laying a soft kiss on her forehead before grabbing at his wand and turning the room dark before cuddling up to her and closing his own eyes.

"'Night love."

That night they slept like they haven't in a long time. He was rather perturbed when he was awoken in the morning to Dean and Ayden laughing in the doorway to his room.

"Sea got shagged last night," Ayden laughed looking at Dean who's jaw was hanging limply.

"Hermione?" he mouthed to his half sleeping best mate who merely nodded and moved some of the sleeping girl's hair from her face lovingly.

"Aw, is Seamy in love?"

All Seamus could manage was to lift his hand and flip Ayden off before closing his eyes once more.

"Time to go!" Dean grabbed the collar of Ayden's shirt and pulled him out of the room.

"Yeah I am! I really am!"


End file.
